H A B I T S
by Ms.Britney Bitch
Summary: One shot? Seiko x Naomi based of the song Habits (Stay high) by I forgot her name.c: Rated T? For drug and sex mentioning. [No lemon was wrote down though.]


_"Gotta stay high, all my life. To forget I'm missing you."_

* * *

><p>Time goes on. The time continues and as time goes on, I take a drug of some sort. I wake up to find a stranger in my bed. My mom wants to take me therapy, but I'm perfectly fine.<p>

I never thought I would miss a girl this much, never thought it would come to this but it was the only way. It was my escape from the bitter truth. I don't care if I die, I could care less. I don't care, I want her by me even if it's just for a few minutes. "Seiko.." I sobbed.

I looked at the liquor and drugs laying in front of me. Seiko wouldn't want this, half me wants to quit this but I remember. I remembered Heavenly Host, every breath I take is another Seiko won't receive. She is suffering every second, the thought kills me. All of this is bitter sweet, I get to suffer everyday like Seiko would most likely wish and it kills the pain.

Forcing myself to swallow down the drugs, everything that happened that night is a blur...One day, these drugs will get to me..I'll be gone.

* * *

><p><em>"Spend my days locked in a haze, trying to forget you babe. I fall back down"<em>

* * *

><p>My vision becomes visible, strangely I feel nobody next to me but I feel like a new hickey was made. Someone was stroking my hair, in a caring manner.<p>

"..Seiko?" I rubbed my eyes, but sadly it wasn't who I thought it was.

"No, Ayumi Shinozaki..." Ayumi sighed. "Your mom let me in, you haven't been going to school lately. I could see why.." she examined the hickey's on my neck. She looked around, picking up a cigarette. "Naomi, what is this doing in your room?"

I had no answer. Silence was my response, what was she even doing here?

"Come on!" Ayumi helped, well, forced me out of bed.

"Class rep! What are you-" I got cut off by her shoving my school uniform into my arms.

"We are going to get you back into school and get you professional help." Ayumi turned her back to me. "I'm sorry about Seiko, I don't blame you if you think this is my fault. It is, I suggested the charm in the first place. If I hadn't brought it up, you wouldn't be what you are now.."

Later after Ayumi was done forcing me to do this and that then hide my all my hickey's, we went to school. The moment I took a step in I felt dizzy. My sight was going kind of blurry. This must be the affect of the drugs. Once a drug addict, always a drug addict.

Next thing I knew I was in the nurses office.

"Oh good! Your awake, you got me worried for a bit!" The nurse smiled. "You've been out for at least three class periods, I'm glad you have awoken. I think it's best we send you home, yeah? Your stuff is by your locker if your asking."

I gave her a small nod, I walked to my locker. Picking up my stuff. "Huh?" There was a piece of paper sticking out.

I opened my locker and what fell to the ground was a letter that read: **To Naomi from Seiko 3**

_"Dear Naomi, hello! I wanted to tell you something important but I got to nervous to say it face-to-face so I thought I would say face-to..paper? Ha! I just want to let you know that I love you. I mean I really really really love you as in really really. I've always had but I knew it was hopeless but I couldn't stop myself. Even if you don't feel the same way back, I still and forever love you."_

Tears slid down my cheeks silently, Oh Seiko..."I love you..Seiko..I really..really love you"

Tears of joy slid down my cheeks for the whole walk home. If only Seiko was by my side but she always remained in my heart.

_**As time went on Naomi grew up, and as Naomi grew up she grew stronger for the sake of Seiko. She got married and had a kid, a daughter, and she gave her a beautiful name, Seiko.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, if you did. Wow! I just realized that my stories are depressing...-Slaps myself- BAD BRITNEY! <strong>

**Baii! ily! Seiko x Naomi is life**

**Seiko x Naomi Is love**


End file.
